1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mooring and connecting a set of flexible lines on a surface edifice such as a barge, with the method making it possible to cast off the flexible lines from the surface edifice.
This invention may in particular be applied to the field of oil effluents production, in polar seas in regions through which icebergs pass which are likely to strike surface edifices or in regions in which the weather conditions are very severe (wind of 150 km/h, waves reaching 30 m). When an edifice coupled to a bottom base by flexible lines needs to be rapidly evacuated from a critical zone, the evacuation takes place by leaving the flexible lines and the bottom equipment in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The French patent 2 600 710 describes a device for positioning and removing a set of flexible lines connecting a surface platform with an underwater base which can be used in polar seas. In this document, the flexible lines remain fixed to the platform when it is desired to move the platform in an emergency, disconnection to the lines taking place at their ends the furthest away from the platform. Such an arrangement has the particular disadvantage that the positioning or disconnecting of the lines is time-consuming and delicate, because of the hostility of the aquatic depths of the polar seas.